


[podfic] Loved

by arkadyevna



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Violence, Devilman Crybaby Verse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content, There's crying and a dead body, You know like the actual show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofLovedbyAnorkieHe sees something that wasn't there before when he opens his eyes.Akira, complete. Akira, moving. Akira, stretching out his mushy, malformed legs as they repair themselves with sticky threads of flesh.





	[podfic] Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364886) by [Anorkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorkie/pseuds/Anorkie). 

> Recorded for Pod_O_Ween 2019 for the prompts 'blood', 'nightmare' and 'horror'. I can't express how much fun i had recording this, actually. Anorkie is absolutely wonderful, please check them out. 
> 
> This is the OTHER pod from the mini challenge Kess tasked me with. The other one under 2k. Finding a second fic was hard but once i found it, oh boy did I need to pod this.

** **

**Original:** [Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364886) by [Anorkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorkie/pseuds/Anorkie). 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna, featuring art by the absolutely incredible ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)[andatsea.](https://andatsea.tumblr.com/post/169991028023/the-sun-was-where-you-left-it-inprnt)

**Pairing:** Asuka Ryo/Fudo Akira

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings: **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Music:** [Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGaGV1a4HzU) by Masaaki Yuusa (Devilman Crybaby OST)

**Length:** 00:14:27

**MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0hk1wsji1uk9tmn/%5BDVMN%5D_Loved.mp3/file) : **15.7 MB**

Recorded for [Pod_O_Ween](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) 2019.


End file.
